Iris
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: He's looking for his purpose, and winds up on Berk. There's a boy there who know's that same feeling of loneliness, and suddenly his purpose is found.


**Title: **Iris

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **K+

**Description: **Two boy's who don't feel like they fit in anywhere. One is a boy cold as ice, who just wants to find his purpose in life. The other is a boy who's only true friend is a dragon.

**Pairing: **Jack and Hiccup

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians or the song Iris.

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Ice cold. It was what had brought him back, what had given him a second life. His name, Jack Frost, had been gifted to him by the moon. And it was the only thing the moon had provided him. Years had passed him by, years where he was unseen. He was searching, seeking the answers for why he was brought to this life, this life of loneliness. He cursed the moon, cursed how it contained all the answers, and yet would not give the boy a single hint.

In his wandering, his search for answers he came upon an island covered in ice. For now, he had dubbed it home. Nine months of the year, Jack would gift the people there with snow. The other three, they received hail. But the place was interesting, where the people all wore armor and kept very interesting company. Now, when Jack had first arrived here, the Vikings and the Beasts did not get along. Life stock was stolen in the dead of night, shields tried to protect the people from the fires that came from the beasts.

And then one day, a boy and his dragon had changed everything. The boy was named Hiccup - a strange name. But, he couldn't say much since the moon had given him the name Jack Frost. And although this boy had friends, had a family, he was still isolated from his people. He knew how this boy felt, because he felt it all the same. They were both searching for a purpose.

When the young viking's friends went out to train with weapons, Hiccup stayed back, locked in a room distracted with new contraptions. Jack Frost would watch him, perched on a snow covered windowsill as his blue eyes watched in fascination the way the boy could take ordinary things and make something amazing. Sometimes, when Jack was too excited, he'd wander further into the room and look over the boy's shoulder. He'd watch the way the boy would paint out pictures, plot out what he wanted to create and how he would create it.

Even though Jack was aware the boy couldn't hear him, he still conversed with him. Jack would question him, would tell him random stories. And sometimes Hiccup's head would raise up, and his green eyes would stare right at where Jack stood. He wasn't sure why, but Jack felt as if Hiccup knew he was there. As if he could feel him.

* * *

_And I don't want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

A week Jack had stayed there, flying with Hiccup and his dragon, adventuring every nook and cranny of Berk. He had tried often to get someone to see him, whether it be throwing snowballs at them or bringing snow into their rooms. Every tactic he had used never worked, and Jack was beginning to doubt that he'd ever be seen.

He was outside the Blacksmiths building where Hiccup seemed to be pulling another all niter, working on a new tail for Toothless. Gazing up at the moon, he knew he might be asking for much, but he still pleaded. He questioned and begged, trying to figure out why it was that he had been brought here. He's desperate for answers, and he's growing angry every second that the moon continues to remain quiet. He's cursing and screaming, and he doesn't even notice that his voice has caught him some attention.

It's Toothless that hears him first, and the dragon nudges at Hiccup's arm before the large creature moves to the open window. Hiccup would have pushed it off, but he's caught sound of the voice too, and it's a little unnerving that he's no longer the only one awake. It's gotta be his father looking for him, discovering that his son is not tucked away in his bed. But it's shocking when Hiccup looks outside and see's a boy almost his age, floating and yelling at the moon.

Hiccup is squinting at the moon, unsure if he's seeing thing's right. Jack turns, and is frozen when it's green eyes on blue. He's pushing it off that Hiccup's just staring at the moon, but his heart is beating faster in his chest. Something inside of him is chanting, begging 'Please see me, please see me.'

A mouth gapes open, Jack can see the crooked teeth and the small gap between the front two. Those green eyes are getting wide, and Jack fears his heart might stop.

"Do you see him too?" Hiccup questions Toothless.

He's a little afraid by what he see's, this boy is so ethereal. He's got skin as white as snow, and his blue eyes are looking back at him. Hiccup is star struck, he's never seen anything so beautiful in his life. That childhood crush he once had on Astrid is crushed within only a short amount of seconds. He can't tear his eyes away, his mouth is dry and he's hoping to Odin that this boy in front of him is real.

"Can - Can you see me?" Jack questioned, pointing to himself.

If his heart beats any faster, it might go sailing right out of his chest. He didn't think Hiccup's eyes could get any bigger then they just did, and holy crap his head is bobbing up and down in a silent yes to Jack's question. Jack's so happy he doesn't know if he should cry or cheer. He does a back flip in the air and he's got the brightest smile he's even had.

* * *

_I just want you to know who I am_

Ever since Jack finds out that Hiccup can see him, he doesn't leave the poor viking alone. From the moment Hiccup wakes up til the moment he passes out it's been the three of them hanging out together. Hidden away from the village, so that none of the villagers start questioning his sanity, the boy's throw question after question at each other. Hiccup tells Jack everything he knows about dragons, and Jack tells Hiccup about the different thing's he's seen in his travels.

He'll never admit it out loud, but Hiccup is almost 100% sure that he is head over heels in love with Jack Frost. Whenever Jack reaches over to touch him, his heart beats a little faster and his body heats up in all of the area's Jack touches him. And though he's never told Hiccup, Jack feels the same exact way about him. Sometimes, Jack will find ways for Hiccup to touch him, just to reassure himself that Hiccup can still see him.

During one night when they were suppose to hang out, Astrid ended following after Hiccup. Thinking he was alone, the girl finally confessed on having feelings for him. Now, if this had been weeks ago, before Hiccup met Jack, he would have been ecstatic. Once upon a time, the boy who use to follow this girl with his eyes and wish that she would finally see him, would have said yes. But he couldn't return those feelings anymore, he was no longer that boy. He was in love with someone else now.

When she dejectedly turns and once she's out of hearing range, Jack raises an eyebrow as he looks at Hiccup. He's confused on why the dark haired boy would turn her down and voices his confusion. With all the courage he's taken forever to sum up, Hiccup looks over to Jack.

"Because I'm in love with you." he answers.

Green eyes are clenched shut tight, afraid of the rejection he's so used to receiving. Jack's mouth is hanging open, his eyes staring at Hiccup as if this is the first time he's really seeing him. To think, within a few weeks not only was someone finally able to see him, but the feelings he had kept hidden were just returned. His staff drops to the ground, and his bare feet are taking him across the short space between the two boys. He's pulling Hiccup's tiny body against his own.

Jack doesn't have to say how he feels, because he's sure Hiccup can feel it through his hoodie on how fast his heart is beating. He takes Hiccup's face between two pale hands, pressing cold lips against another. Both boy's thought they could never be so happy as they are now.

* * *

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies_

It doesn't take long for Hiccup's father to take notice in the changes that happen to his son. He's been spending more time away from the village, he's been coming home with a this silly smile on his face. Cheeks are flushed red, and Stoick swears there's a little hop to his son's step as he walks by into his room.

One night, after spending some quality time with Jack, Hiccup comes home to find his father awake and waiting. The large man is staring at him, watching him like a dragon getting ready to pounce on some prey. Hiccup is freaking out now, worried that his father has found out about Jack. Maybe someone saw Hiccup talking to Jack, saw it as him talking to himself and their curious on if Stoick knows that his son is losing his mind.

His mouth opens, he's about to babble out any explanation he can before his father explodes. If he knew his father well, he knew that there would be a lot of yelling and a lot of apologizing. What was he suppose to say though? Tell him that 'Oh yeah, by the way, I'm in love with a guy who no one else can see and he kind of is this thing called a guardian and.. Ya know'

Stoick motions for his son to sit, and Hiccup does. His fingers are fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and he's getting himself prepared for the speech his father probably had plotted out. But instead, a grin comes to his father's face, and Hiccup swears that someone must have replaced his dad. Or brain washed him.

"I know, what you're hiding from me Hiccup." his father announces.

Oh crap, Hiccup is dead. Dead, dead, dead!

"Me, hiding something? Whaaat?" Hiccup questions, trying to feign innocence.

"How long did you think you could hide it from me?" Stoick continues.

Panic mode has completely set in, he's chewing on his bottom lip and trying to think of some way to get himself out of this mess.

Swiftly standing up, Stoick pulls Hiccup into a bone crushing hug. Gasping for air, the boy claws at anything he can as he tries to escape. His dad is almost dancing around the house, thanking the gods and rambling on. Hiccup's got to be dead, there's no way his father can be this happy if he's found out.. Right?

"I was a little worried there son, believe me. But I'm just so proud of you!" Stoick's voice is booming.

Placing his son back on wobbly feet, Stoick places his hands on his hips as he stares down at his only child.

"So, what's her name?" he questions, but before Hiccup can answer he cuts him off. "Wait, wait! Is it Astrid?"

Now Hiccup is confused, his eyebrow is raised and he's looking at his father as if he's just grown an extra head. Stoick is giving off more female names, listing them off his fingers and his eyes are watching Hiccup for a reaction. But the boy is confused, and seeing how confused he is, Stoick is beginning to think he misjudged that his boy had finally gotten himself a girlfriend.

"You do have a girlfriend, right?" Stoick questions.

"No! I don't have a girlfriend!" Hiccup snaps.

"But, I was so sure on it. You seemed so much happier lately." Stoick is confused now.

Hiccup's not sure if he should admit the truth. But just the shock of his father almost finding out makes it clear that hiccup cannot keep it hidden forever. Sooner or later, his father will find out. Taking a deep breath, he's sure this will probably ruin a lot of things.

"I have a boyfriend. His name is Jack Frost and - Dad would you listen to me! Please don't, c'mon dad!"

After just hearing the word boyfriend his father's face has fallen. He's striding away from Hiccup, not even wanting to listen anymore as his son begs and pleads for him to listen to his words. He wants his father to understand, but the man will just not take in another word and he's closed everything out. Stopping as he watches his father slam the door behind him, Hiccup turns to look at Toothless, the dragons already prepared to comfort his best friend.

* * *

_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

"You know, you didn't have to tell him." Jack says.

It's the only word he's said since Hiccup came to him. He's been holding him for what feels like hours, his blue hoodie gathering up every tear that Hiccup had shed. Between sobs and intakes for breath Hiccup told him what happened, and it breaks Jack's heart to see the other boy like this. He knows, in some way it's his fault. If he hadn't stayed, if he had just left before Hiccup saw him, then the boy would have had Astrid by now. Astrid, and a father supportive of his relationship.

"I couldn't lie to him. You should have seen his face Jack, he was so happy thinking I had a girlfriend." Hiccup sniffles, frantically trying to clear the tears from his eyes.

Jack nods his head, his fingers running through dark hair as he tries his best to sooth his aching heart. He doesn't know how long it'll take for Hiccup to calm down, or for Hiccup's father to calm down. Hell, he could leave while Hiccup is sleeping and never come back. But his heart doesn't want him to leave, and he knows he'd be leaving Hiccup in worse condition if he left.

So he let's the silence take over, his head bent as he holds Hiccup closer to him. Fingers are clinging to him, and he looks up to the moon. He doesn't want to plead for his purpose anymore, he knows his purpose is here, with Hiccup. But he finds himself asking the moon to fix this. For some way to Stoick to understand that this is who his son is, and that he should be there for him whether he be with a boy or a girl.

Most of all, Jack wants to continue being by Hiccup's side. Because Hiccup knows who Jack Frost is. Not just a Guardian. Not just someone who brings the snow. But as Jack Frost, a boy who's finally found his purpose.

* * *

I'm still not 100% sure if I'm happy with how this went. In the beginning, I had North make an appearance and a small break up between Jack and Hiccup. But then it kind of made no sense in how it was going, so I about rewrote the whole thing and came up with this. I'm not sure if this is the end results I wanted, but I suppose it's close enough. I got the idea for it from a youtube video I saw called '**Hiccup/Jack Frost - Iris' **if you haven't watched it, I'd suggest checking it out. It just gave me so many Jack and Hiccup feels!

Let me know what you think. My first Jack and Hiccup fanfic, but I hope to work on more in the future.


End file.
